MUSIC
by nana.modoki
Summary: Gaara decide viajar a Tokio a perseguir el sueño de ser el mejor guitarrista de todo Japón, pero se topara con ciertos obstaculos e incluso el amor desde el primer día en la ciudad.


Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertece, todos son creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

A.U // GaaraxHina

N/A: --notas de la autora

_blablabla_ – pensamientos o.o

(cosas entre paréntesis) – explicaciones de la autora

**Blablabla** – diálogos

Aca nana modoki con nuevo fic n__n espero poder terminarlo esta semana junto con rock band que ya se acerca a su fin. Ahora si a leer se ha dicho, espero recibir reviews .___. Pleaseeeeeeeee .

**MUSIC**

Capítulo 1: Que manera más extraña de conocerte

Un chico pelirrojo iba apresurado por las calles, era obvio que llevaba prisa, no parecía ser de la ciudad ya que se notaba algo perdió, veía constantemente un papel en mano y miraba hacia los letreros que indicaban los nombres de cada calle. Se encontraba pasando por un callejón cuando algo llamo su atención: unos hombres intentaban secuestrar a una joven.

**No hagas las cosas más difíciles, ven con nosotros**—dijo uno de los hombres

**Les doy todo lo que traigo, dinero, joyas, lo que quieran**—dijo la chica

**¿Y crees que vamos a conformarnos con tan poco? Tu padre pagaría mas por ti que todo el dinero que traes**—respondió el otro colocando una navaja en el cuello de la chica

**¡Déjala en paz!**—grito el chico pelirrojo golpeando al hombre de la navaja, con lo único que tenía en mano: una guitarra eléctrica, dejándolo inconciente

**Niño estúpido, no te metas en lo que no te importa**—respondio el otro hombre sacando una pistola, pero el chico respondió rápido golpeándolo también en la cabeza para dejarlo inconciente

**Yo…yo…**--dijo la chica rompiendo en llanto

**¿Estás bien?**—pregunto el chico

**Gracias**—dijo la chica abrazando al pelirrojo—**tenia tanto miedo**

**Ya pasó todo**—dijo el pelirrojo colocando una mano en la cabeza de la chica de cabellos negros para tranquilizarla—**Deberiamos llamar a la policía no crees**

**La repondré**—dijo la chica ya calmándose, aun seguía con la cabeza gacha abrazada del pelirrojo

**¿Reponer qué?**—pregunto el chico

**Tu guitarra…**--sentencio la chica señalando la guitarra rota del pelirrojo

**Es cierto, mi guita… ¡mi guitarra!**,** ay no, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?**

**Puedo darte otra**—dijo la chica dirigiendo la mirada hacia arriba hasta los ojos aguamarina del chico provocando que este se sonroje

_Vaya que es hermosa… ¡ah! No es momento de pensar en eso! ¡La audición!_—pensó el pelirrojo—**Aunque me dieras otra ahorita mismo, llegaría muy tarde, tengo una audición muy importante en hora y media, y al paso que voy no creo poder llegar a tiempo**

**Yo te llevo**—dijo la chica de cabellos negros limpiándose las lágrimas—**mi auto está estacionado cerca de acá, podemos pasar a comprar una guitarra y después puedo llevarte a la audición**

**Está bien…supongo… por cierto, mi nombre es Gaara…**

**No hay problema, yo me llamo Hinata y gracias por ayudarme—**dijo con una sonrisa provocando de nuevo un sonrojo en Gaara

--En el estacionamiento—

**Buenos días señorita Hinata, acá tiene sus llaves**—dijo uno de los empleados del parking

**Buenos días y muchas gracias**—dijo tomando las llaves—**Es por aca Gaara-kun, sígueme**

**¿Ese es tu auto?**—pregunto Gaara sorprendido—**no conozco a nadie de tu edad con un BMW**

**Lo sé, yo quería algo más sencillo, pero mi padre insistió v__v**

**¿Tu padre?—**pregunto aun mas intrigado el chico

**¿No eres de por aquí verdad?**—pregunto la pelinegro

**¿Cómo lo sabes?**—respondio el pelirrojo

**Porque no sabes quién soy… mi nombre completo es Hyuuga Hinata**

**¿Hyuuga? No lo puedo creer, ¿tu padre es Hiashi Hyuuga? ¿El fundador de la mejor escuela de música en todo Japón? ¿y tu hermano es Neji Hyuuga? Soy un gran admirador de tu hermano, es uno de los mejores guitarristas en mi opinión**

**Parece que por el apellido si te ubicas**—contesto Hinata con una sonrisa—**pero en algo no tienes razón, Neji es mi primo no mi hermano**

**Ahora ya sé porque querían secuestrarte, aparte de bonita, rica**—dijo Gaara provocando un sonrojo en Hinata

**Etto…será mejor que subamos y vayamos por tu guitarra**—dijo Hinata chocando sus dedos de manera nerviosa

**Está bien**—contesto el pelirrojo

--Ya saliendo de la tienda de música—

**Hinata esto es demasiado, es más cara que la vieja guitarra que tenia**—dijo Gaara

**Es lo menos que puedo darte después de salvarme la vida**—contesto la pelinegro subiéndose al auto—**Ahora ¿Dónde es la audición?**

**En la disquera Konoha **(N/A: no se me ocurrió otro nombre XD)**, mi banda favorita está buscando nuevo guitarrista y espero ser lo suficientemente bueno para que me acepten**

**¿Y cómo se llama la banda?**—pregunto Hinata mientras manejaba

**Hokage**—contesto Gaara

**Eso quiere decir que… ¿sacaron a Sasuke de la banda?**

**Vaya, veo que igual te gustan, no lo sacaron, el decidió retirarse, al parecer quiere formar una banda nueva, es por eso que buscan nuevo guitarrista**

**Pero Naruto-kun también toca la guitarra**—dijo Hinata

**¿Cómo sabes eso? Espera… no me digas que tu…**

**Los conozco**—contesto la pelinegro—**todos ellos estudiaron música en la escuela de mi padre y… Naruto-kun fue mi novio…**

**Ah..ya veo**—dijo Gaara en un tono triste--**¿y qué paso?**

**Debes suponerlo… se enamoro de Sakura, la cantante de pop y… lo demás es mas que obvio**—respondio Hinata

**Pero me imagino que ya debes tener un novio mejor ¿verdad?**—pregunto Gaara—_porfavor di que no, di que no tienes novio_

**Etto… no, no he tenido novio desde entonces**—contesto la pelinegro

_¡Sí!_—penso feliz Gaara

**Ya llegamos**—dijo Hinata a lo que Gaara dirigió la vista hacia el edificio

Lo se, algo cortisisisisisimo el capítulo, pero mínimo ya hay algo nuevo que leer en el fanfiction. Dejen reviews sobre la historia, si les gustaría que fuera medio comica como rockband o la quieren romantica y cursi. Las leo después. Sayou~

**pica abajo para el review ^0^**


End file.
